Rumors
by KuronueLover
Summary: Everyone gossips but how do you decide what rumors to believe? KakaGai. Mentions of yaoi. Shounen-ai


'Alo. We meet again, my beloved readers. Today I have for you a strange little Kakashi and Gai drabble/one shot. Please read and review because reviews are what keep us writers motivated. Thanks.

The prompt with this one is "hide" #49

-----------------------

When the rumors first started circulating nobody paid any mind to them because over the years a large number of rumors surrounding the enigmatic Kakashi made their way around and none of them were true. The most popular ones involved Kakashi in the most unusual, often kinky, relationships with shinobi of all ranks. Konoha's strange fascination had started when he hit puberty and had only escalated as he got more renowned. At any given time in Konoha there could be five different rumors circulating with even more variations of each. Everyone had their favorites and Kakashi never made any effort to dispel them or correct anyone, he was a busy man and busy men don't bother with gossip. After so many years it got to the point that everybody listened to the new rumors but nobody believed a single word.

That being said, it was no wonder that when the first rumors made their way around Konoha that the haughty, reclusive copy ninja Kakashi was courting Konoha's noble green beast Maito Gai nobody gave it the time of day. Such a handsome and talented man couldn't possibly be sweet on somebody that green and spandex clad. It definitely ranked among the most peculiar but it was far from being the most popular. In fact, it was quite possibly one of the least liked rumors of all time. Most people just blamed that particular rumor on the fact that the two men spent a large amount of time battling each other for the right to be called the strongest. Two people with impossibly huge egos couldn't possibly be dating, it defied logic.

What exactly defines "logic" in the shinobi world?

In most cases if a rumor isn't popular enough to gain real attention it will die out and be forgotten but in the case of Kakashi and Gai's love affair the rumor refused to die. Ayame from the Ichiraku Ramen stand swore on her life and her job that she'd overheard to two having a lovers spat over their lunch and the cashier from the twenty-four hour store near Kakashi's bachelor apartment was caught telling his wife about the time the two men played janken to determine what kind of lubricant to buy. Still everyone refused to believe it because nobody wanted to believe it. Gai was almost certainly gay but despite frequent rumors about Kakashi's sexuality the women of all villages desperately held out hope that he would end up with a woman. Icha Icha was notorious for it's erotic escapades of the heterosexual type so surely a man permanently vehemently reading the series must be straight.

Yet try as they might to ignore it the citizens of Konoha couldn't help but notice that evidence was piling up at an alarming rate. Kakashi never tried to hide whom he was dating but he never exactly broadcasted it either, he knew better than to encourage the gossipers. He went about his business much the same as he ever did with a few more trips to the store than usual and numerous more outings with Gai. Nobody meddled in Gai's business enough to notice if he was doing anything out of the ordinary, if the green beast wasn't messing with you then it was wise not to mess with the green beast.

* * *

If it had been anyone else in the village, man or woman, the entirety of the village would have been all over the rumor, mercilessly prying into the live of the two involved people but because it was Gai the situation was left alone with intervention. Whether Kakashi knew this and chose Gai for this reason one can't be sure because the only one that knows what goes on in the mind of Konoha's one and only copy ninja is Konoha's one and only noble green beast. Since no one approaches the noble green beast voluntarily Kakashi's secrets may very well stay safe for all of time and rumors will stay rumors.

So? What do you think of it?


End file.
